Cookies
by lewdness
Summary: Riku’s mother always made the best cookies. RikuSora friendship, pre-KH1. Oneshot.


Title: Cookies  
Rating: G/K  
Pairings, if any: none, just Riku and Sora friendship  
Summary: Riku's mother's cookies are always the best.  
Word Count: 1050  
Warnings: none!  
A/N: This is kind of an offshoot from the RoxasRiku I'm working on right now, which I'm really hoping will be 13,000 words. I'm trying to slowly expand myself to writing longer and longer things all at once, so we'll uh…see how it goes. I'm not known for being very good at keeping to those kinds of things. Anyway. Kind of cracky, kind of cute  
Disclaimer: Not miiine.

-

"Mooom, I wanna helllllp," Riku said, perched on the counter as he watched his mother bustle around the kitchen, taking out random little things here and there, and set them on the countertop, everything in a neat and particular order. Legs swinging back and forth, Riku waited for her to be done, lips pursed in a slight pout. He wanted to help her cook, but she hardly ever let him with the fun stuff. So he wasn't tall enough to reach and look over the kind of high countertops- he could still help if there was a stool! Besides, it always looked fun when she did it, so she should allow him to have some too, right? "Mom. Mooom. Mooooom. Mother. Mom. _Mom._" Riku kicked his legs a little more, relishing in being obnoxious just because he could, really.

Finally it seemed to work; she turned around, wetting her hands with cold water and then not wiping them off in the towel, instead starting to him and placing them on the back of his neck, laughing at his startled shriek of surprise. "There, to teach you to not be obnoxious like that, you silly goose," she said primly, and promptly messed up his hair for good measure, her lips twitched up in a smile. "You can help, I just wanted to get the ingredients set out, okay? Sheesh, so impatient."

Grinning with victory, Riku hopped off the counter, neck still cold from where the water had been, and promptly retrieved the stool from the kitchen, dragging it back and setting it down in front of the counter, climbing up on it and watching. "What are you gonna make?" he asked, glancing at all of the things spread out along the countertop, curiously poking at the chocolate chips, wondering if she'd let him have a handful before-hand. A knock at the door halted her answer as she went to go answer it, words muffled by distance and then he heard footsteps returning, his mother and Sora both coming in.

"Riku, can you get the other stool? Sora said he wanted to help cook instead of coming over to play outside," Riku's mother ruffled Sora's hair, the brunet giggling and trying to get away from it, trotting over to Riku instead. "Also, he can spend the night, too before you ask."

Riku grinned, nodding as he jumped off the stool and ran into the living-room to get the other, carrying it back out and plunking it down beside his. "Mom still hasn't told me what we were making," he said, climbing back up and looking around for her recipe book while Sora climbed up next to him, peering curiously at all of the things spread out in front of them. He didn't have the same knack or desire to learn how to cook as Riku did, but when Riku's mother was cooking, free goodies were always guaranteed so it was well worth it.

"We're making cookies for Christmas; Sora, tomorrow when you go home, don't let me forget to give you a box for your family, alright?" the woman traced her finger down the list of things they needed for one set of cookies, mumbling to herself and handing certain things to the boys while Sora chirped an "Alright!" and they talked to each other excitedly. "Sora, you're in charge of eggs and butter and sugar, alright? Riku, the flour and baking powder and chocolate ch- actually, no, I'll do the chocolate chips; don't think I didn't catch you two sneaking them last time." She grinned at the boys' groans of protest, tapping them lightly with a cooking spoon and setting the bowls out as they got started.

-

Riku groaned, a hand placed over his eyes as he laid there, head in Sora's lap, making a face. "I ate too much," he mumbled, feeling a little sick from all the cookie dough and cookies and chocolate he'd eaten- it was an awesome feeling eating them, but after proved to really rather suck. Sora, on the other hand, didn't have this problem, proudly nodding when Riku's mother had snickered and called him the 'bottomless pit' when he'd said he could eat a few more cookies and be fine.

Rather content for a while, the boys just sat there, absently watching TV as the scent of cooking cookies wafted through the house, Sora munching on a sugar cookie shaped like a candy-cane, looking rather pleased with himself. "Your mom's so cool," he said, grinning as he held the opposite end of the cookie to Riku's lips, not surprised when Riku sighed and took a bite, the cookies too good to resist no matter how bad one felt. "Oh, hey! When's your baby brother or sister supposed to come, anyway?"

Opening one eye, Riku shrugged a little. "Momma says another month or so; we got the baby's room all set up finally. She had way too much fun picking out all that stuff for them. They're waitin' for it to pop out though, before they paint its room, 'cause it'd be bad if they painted it pink and it was a _boy_."

Sora snickered, finishing off his cookie and reaching for the milk, draining the rest of the cup dry and setting it back down, licking his fingers of cookie crumbs and frosting. "I'm excited! Momma says that one of me is more than enough, and that they're not planning on having any kids, but I think it'd be cool to have a little brother or sister!" Sora tilted his head to the side a little, looking at Riku. "Which one do you want- a brother or a sister?"

Riku made a face, thinking instantly of having a little Selphie running around, all energy and _girly_. "Brother, definitely. That way we could do all the fun stuff, 'cause none of the girls around here like that. They're all really boring."

The boys chatted aimlessly after that, and once the TV show was over they made their way upstairs and proceeded to trounce each other on video games, more than ready for Christmas to come.

--

* * *

There you have it. ♥ Just a cute, dorky little fic to give back story into a later RikuRoku fic that I'm working on. Drop a review? 


End file.
